Christmas Break
by Greaser Girl 73
Summary: It was winter break and Ponyboy was coming back to Tulsa with a big surprise. Dally little sister was coming with him. Dally is alive.
1. Chapter 1

Finally Christmas break was coming from school. I was so excited. I was going back to Tulsa to my brothers. The surprise was I was going to tell them about my girlfriend. I and she had been going out for a year now. I am scared because I really like her. She is going to be in Tulsa to, she was going to see if she could find her brother. Her name is Amanda Winstion, yea Dally little sister. She is really smart, and working go getting her history, while I am working on my English degree. I just hope we get to spend Christmas together. I told Darry a friend might stop over and he was okay with that. She was really exicted to meet everyone, and I think she wanted to see her brother again.

I can't believe I am finally in my senior year of college. I have a very special surprise for Amanda on Christmas. I am hoping everyone is going to get along. I am busy packing because we are leaving in about ten minutes. I getting everything into her truck. She has a Chevy pick-up from her oldest brother for New York. He made something of himself and is pretty well off. She does work at the school library, and I work in the admission office. I have not told Darry about my job but it is super easy and does not get in the way of studying. It help with buying Christmas present this year. I did go Black Friday shopping with Amanda. We had a blast. She had actually gotten a present for Dally. Then I got something for Soda and Darry. I hope they are going to like their presents. I am helping them cook dinner as well. Amanda and I last night were making Christmas cookie to take. She loves to cook. I hope she was ready for the surprise I was going to give her at Christmas.

Amanda had went to fill up the truck so we would not have to stop anytime soon. She had packed everything last night. I waited til this morning. I hope everyone is going to be okay we are together. I really like her. Last night we spend the together at her apartment. She lived in apartment because that is what she wanted. I still live on campus because Darry makes me. We have a lot of fun when we sleep over with each other. I never thought I would like to be with a wild girl like Amanda but she has a really sweet side to. I hope the gang is going to like her. I know Dally will because it his baby sister. I am not sure about Two-Bit and Steve. I just hope they are nice to her, but she can hold her own pretty well. She is one girl you do not want to piss off. I love that about her.

She had just pull into the drive way in her pick-up truck. She loves that thing, and she is able to do basic on it. She always does her own oil changes, and can replace some parts. She taught me how to do some stuff. She said I had to know how because it would be helpful. I guess she might be right. Well most of the time she probably is what, but I am not going to tell her that. We want to move together for spring semester, but the only that knows is her oldest brother, Ty. He said as long as everyone is alright with it, he did not see a problem. I just hope my brothers are going to be okay with that, we might wait to tell them until after Christmas. We pretty much live together now because I am always over at her apartment.

We finally decided to put my stuff in the truck and along with the presents we brought. Amanda did not want anything to happen to them. She is super excited to meet everyone. I climb in the passage seat because she is going to drive, it her truck and she will let you know that as well. She was sitting in her seat getting ready. She had grabbed some food from the kitchen for us to snack on. We had about a four hour drive. We had certain places we were going to stop. We were planning on stopping at a Dairy Queen somewhere along the way. We both loved that. We hope to have a good trip. Then we were on our way to Tulsa.


	2. Chapter 2

We decided to stop at Dairy Queen about two hours into our drive. I decided to call my brothers and tell them that we were okay. I knew they were worried about me, but I knew we were going to be okay. Amanda got chicken, while I got a burger. We spilt fries, she never eat very many fries. She smiled when she decided to dip a fry into her ice cream. She always does this, and I think it just strange. She ask me if I wanted to drive for a little while, and I said I did. She was getting sleepily because she was driving so much. I could tell she was not happy with the traffic. I can say one thing she has the Winston mouth. She knew a lot of good swear words to yell. She had a little bit of a temper to, which did not help when she was driving.

We were back on the road after our lunch. I knew me driving was not much better, I guess Soda and Two-Bit teaching me how to drive was not the best idea. I did like to drive fast, and my girlfriend truck was able to go fast. We were about 45 mins from town and decided to stop at a rest area. Amanda had feel asleep and I knew she was feeling better. I think she was nervous about meeting her brother and my brothers. She had not seen Dally in about five years. She was talking to a few people hanging around. I lit up a cig. and she came over and took it out of mouth to took a drag. She was like Soda and only smoked when something was bothering her. I smiled, and I told her there is nothing to be worried about. She smiled and she wrapped her arms around me. Then she kissed me, and knew I was being supportive of her.

Then she climbed into the driver side of the truck. We were off on the road again. We were planning on stop at the DX. When we got into Tulsa, but we still had about an hour drive. Hopefully we did not get pulled over, but she was able to talk her way out of tickets. She was almost as good as Soda with getting out of tickets. I hope the gang is going to like her. She had her hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing one of my black t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. I don't know if she actually had any of her own shirt because she always seems to wear mine. Most girls at school wear their boyfriend cloths, but I never thought the girl I would date would wear my clothes. At school we were put into the group of popular kids. I guess part of it was because I decided to play football, and baseball. I was good at both, and I am still excellent at track. Amanda was a cheerleader. She seemed to enjoy it. She was also Vice President of the History club for two years. She was also in about ten other clubs. We were both part of Greek life, as well. We might not tell the gang that. They already though I was going to end up dating a soc, and going to become one. This was not going to happen especially now that I was with Amanda. She was like me. She had grown up a greaser/hood and was going to make something of herself.

We finally got into town, and were going to stop at the DX. To see if he could find Soda and Steve. I thought maybe the rest of the gang might be there expect Darry. We pulled in to get gas, and I had seen Soda. I was going to pretend that we were just regular customers. She told him to fill it up and handed over her credit card. She never carried cash, because she did not think it was safe. Mostly I think it was because she had grown up in New York. Soda did not notice me at first, but when did he jumped up and down. I think he was happy I was home, only if was for a little while. Steve just glared at me like always. Soda had ask me whom was in the truck, and I told him this was the friend from school. I introduced them to each other. They smiled, and then he fill up the truck. I told him we were going to the house. I wonder if Darry was going let us sleep in the same bed. Normally we would, but I did not know how my brothers were react to me being this serious about a girl. I had girlfriends in the past, but it started when I was in college, and I am not sure they knew my experiences. We talked to Soda about school, and everything going on. I told him we were going to the house. He told us Two-Bit, and Dally might be at the house. We hoped back into the truck, and went toward the house.


End file.
